


Eargasm

by IllusoryCrystal



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusoryCrystal/pseuds/IllusoryCrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my Cap_Ironman Bingo 2016. Canada Day Anon, at your service.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eargasm

_ “May I say how refreshing it is to finally see you on a video with your clothing on, sir.” - JARVIS, Iron Man 2 _

It started with the file.

He had been handed a folder containing profiles of candidates for what Fury termed “Avengers Initiative.” One of these was a heavily detailed file on one Anthony Edward Stark, the son of Steve’s late friend Howard Stark. Naturally, that was the first bio he had pulled out of the bundle.

To say that he was unimpressed was an understatement. To say that he was impressed was, unfortunately, an overstatement. Half the text were the achievements of a man who could make the entire future with his own two hands; the other half, a man who lived on the edge. Shrewd designs of unmatched firepower interspersed with outrageous tales of alcohol and women—such had been the life of Anthony Stark before Iron Man.

(He was intimidated by the amount of genius and wildness contained in one man.)

Then there were the photographs.

He almost did not recognize Howard in the young man shown in the photos. The lone heir must have taken after his mother: watery doe eyes, alabaster skin, a pouty mouth. Suits that hugged wide shoulders and narrow hips; undershirts that showed off muscular arms; jeans that shaped around a curved ass and slim legs. Steve never thought a man could send his sexuality into disarray, almost thought twice about learning more of Tony Stark.

(He refused to admit his bitterness at the long list of names allegedly taken to bed.)

But it was the videos that had burned a hole through his memory.

Stark’s smart mouth was infamous. He snarked at everyone and anyone. He talked back at authority, openly insulted rivals, even aggravated enemies into attacking his own home. He could rub everyone the wrong way with just the right kind of words. SHIELD had shown him videos of Stark snarking, but it was not enough. When Steve found out about the existence of the internet, he had searched for more videos of the mad engineer. It had only been out of  _ curiosity _ ; how was he to know that the people of the future posted  _ those kinds of videos _ ?

He should have checked that list. He should have believed that Tony Stark had taken  _ both men and women _ to bed. But it was not the openness that had alarms blaring in Steve’s head.

_ Sprawled out naked and sweaty-- _

It was that Tony Stark  _ talked _ . He whispered sweet nothings into women’s ears, ordered men to fuck him senseless—

_ “You’re big, aren’t you? I should test you out.” _

_ —begging with a cock deep in his ass— _

_ “Yeah, fill me up— that’s it—” _

_ —hips bucking, plump ass trembling— _

He could not stop  _ watching _ . Video after video, audio at max so he could hear Tony’s low-pitched rumblings (because those videos were low-quality). Tony on his back, on his belly, kneeling, any position imaginable to mankind, all the while shooting his mouth off with praises and demands to be used like a toy.

_ “Hurry up and fuck me, damn it.” _

When Steve had come back to his senses, he was on his bed, a video of Tony on all fours in the background—“ _ Oh yeah, harder—!” _

His hand was sticky and his trousers were wet, but his groin still  _ ached _ after the stunt he had pulled.

“...Sonofagun,” he muttered.

***

“Shit—”

Steve almost missed the breathless whisper amid the squelching sound of cock sliding deep into his mouth, his eagerness causing him to suck more forcefully than he intended. The thigh under his hand trembled while the sweet-salty taste of pre-cum slid down his throat.

“Fuck, Steve.” The hand on his hair gripped and pulled, making him wince a bit. With a tight slurp, Steve pulled his mouth away from the hard, throbbing member now twitching against his nose.

“Language, Tony,” he playfully chastised, grinning at the scrunched up, flushed face of his boyfriend.

“Who the fuck cares?” Tony hissed, practically grinding his groin against Steve’s face, silently commanding Steve to continue the job. “You stopped—why’d you stop? Shit, Steve, get back to it, come on. Don’t leave me hanging here. Suck it, come on.”

Steve tightened his hand around the base, thumb pushing against the underside of the head. Tony threw his head back and released a gurgling moan. “Oh, that is just unfair, Rogers,” he stuttered. “My fucking cock’s in the cold and you’re squeezing it like a stress toy. My dick is not a toy, Steve. See that thing coming out? That’s called semen and you better take out the rest this instant--ngh, yeah, that’s a hot mouth.”

Steve chuckled despite the thick flesh in his mouth. The sweaty body under him squirmed and _ there _ —Tony whining at the rhythmic vibration rippling from Steve’s throat.

“God, that’s good,” Tony breathed. “‘Course you’d know that. I do it all the time. You like that, then?” A hand crawled down the side of Steve’s face. Tony was watching him with unfocused eyes. “Yeah, I like it, too. God, you’re beautiful. Did I say you’re beautiful? Yeah, fuck. Should be sucking you instead but—” He stiffened and groaned when Steve sucked hard and long, Tony’s head rubbing the back of his throat for a time. “—right, yeah. You did say you wanted to—”

Steve worked on Tony’s member, sucking, licking, relishing Tony’s taste, while Tony rambled words of mixed curses and begging and praising, until the rumble became incoherent, until the murmurs reduced to groans and moans, whimpers and whines—

—and the thick, warm fluid splurted in his mouth, a weak cry forcing out from Tony’s throat.

Steve tightened his lips around the softening member as he let go with one last suck. Licking the last trails of Tony’s cum off his cock, he watched Tony come down from his high with satisfaction.

“You swallowed it all?” Tony gasped between breaths. “You’re more perverted than I thought.”

Steve crawled up to Tony’s level, capturing his mouth and letting him taste himself. “Can’t help it,” he whispered, smiling down at Tony’s tired but content face. “I love it when you talk.”


End file.
